1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a high voltage conductive wire and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to electrically connect, for example, a battery and an inverter unit to each other in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, a high voltage wire harness is used. The wire harness connecting the battery and the inverter unit to each other is configured to have two pieces of high voltage conductive wires forming a plus circuit and a minus circuit, and an covering member for protecting the above high voltage conductive wires.
In a case where the covering member is a pipe made of metallic as described in PTL 1 for example, the two pieces of high voltage conductive wires are accommodated in the metallic pipe in a juxtaposed fashion.